


Dog Days

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog Dean, F/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean gets turned into a dog after a witch hunt gets out of control. He is stuck in the body of a bullmastiff. The reader and Sam have to find a cure before Dean is permanently stuck like that and begins to make his territory in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta: Jessica!  
> You keep me on track!

3:00 shone brightly into the motel room. Sam was in the bed next to Dean and I, snoring with his forearm drooping off the edge of the bed. Dean was sleeping face down with his arm draped over my back and his foot hooked around my calf. 

The nightmares had been getting worse, coming more often and getting brutal. I had dreams of Dean being killed without me being able to stop it. Being captured and tortured by faceless monsters and they never seemed to stop. I knew hunting was a hard life but as of late the dreams made it hard to disconnect.

"Go to sleep, dammit." Dean grumbled into his pillow. He rubbed his nose into the pillow then turned his head to face me.

"I will. Just... pumped from the hunt." I sighed and scooted closer. I touched my forehead to his and kissed him. 

"The witch is dead and we are leaving bright and early. With or without your very cute ass." He said firmly but with the voice that teased me.

"I'm going to sleep, mother." 

"I know you were having nightmares but you don't have to be afraid. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean kissed me again and pulled me tight to him. 

"Better be. Or I'll kick your ass Winchester," I said sweetly before kissing him once more then trying to relax.

Sleep didn't come easy but when it did, it hit me hard. I had no dreams just darkness and the sound of the cars going by outside. The bed moved and the blankets yanked from my body.  
The sound of a faint whimper and then a hard loud growl filled my ears. My eyes snapped open and I shot upright like a roman candle in a dark sky.

There was something in my bed, stretched out with long limbs and covered in tawny fur laying next to me. I scrambled out of bed and went for the duffle sitting on the table.

"DEAN!" I shouted as I pulled out his silver gun with the pearl grip. Sam was up and out of bed.

The dog rose up with perked floppy ears and big bright green eyes with flecks of gold. The big black wet nose twitching as it sniffed the air. The beast stood up and stared around the room with hackles raised and teeth bared.

"What the fuck?" Sam snapped as he pulled a gun and trained it on the dog, "Dean?!"

The dog whined a little and stared back at us. It's posture rigid and every muscle was tensed under the soft brown fur. I moved along the wall for the bathroom And pushed the door open. The room was dark and empty. 

"Dean?!" I shouted as I pulled the front door and scanned the parking lot. The Impala was dark and speckled with rain. The dog whined this time louder then barked once with a heavy deep sound which made me jump. 

The sound of heavy thumps and feet moving at me forced me around. Sam was beside me, his silver gun heavy in his hands. I stared at the monstrous animal that was in front of us, standing hip high with thick heavy muscles wrapped around long legs. His face was wrinkled and shades darker than his body with natural soft ears and a heavy set of jowls hanging. Its bright eyes stared at us quizzical and almost gentle. The bedsheets were hanging over his back as he stood in front of us. My eyes followed the blankets back to the bed and caught a glimpse of Dean's shorts and shirt buried in the sheets. 

"S-sam... I think I know where Dean is." I said touching Sam's arm. The dog growled slightly and stepped forward. Sam fixed the gun on the dog before I pushed it away, "This is... Dean."

The words felt stupid coming out. My boyfriend was now a dog. The dog stepped forward and nudged my hand with a wet cold nose then licked me. I scratched his head and turned to Sam.

"That's not Dean!" Sam scoffed, "Right?"

"That's him... the witch must have hexed his ass before we killed her." I said looking up at Sam as he gave me confused look then scratched his head and stared down at the beast. 

"He's kinda cute!" I said smiling at Dean then scratching behind his ears. His face drooped and pushed into my hands. 

"We need to go. Now." Sam said firmly.  
"Home?" I asked as I watched him moving around the room like a hurricane. He was stuffing things into the duffle.

"We need to get out of here before people start waking up and see his furry ass." 

"Oh, yeah. Ok." I nodded and smiled at him. I nodded at Dean who grumbled and followed behind me as I began packing his things. 

Sam stuffed our things in the trunk and rushed to the driver's side. I opened the back door and waited for Dean to get in. The dog dug his feet into the concrete and looked up at me. He growled and snorted at me.

"Get in." I said motioning into the car.

Dean stayed still and stared up at me. I nudged his rump with my knee and pointed into the car.

"Get in now, Dean!" I snapped and pushed him 

"Get in, Dean." Sam hissed looking back. The dog huffed then carefully crawled in the back. I closed the door then jumped into the passenger's seat.

Sam drove quickly and quietly with bright gold eyes on the road. His fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. He chewed his lip then glanced at me.

"You're working this out, aren't you? " I asked trying to suck my cheeks in and bit down on my lip. 

"I think there are files on the whole animal transformation at the bunker."

The dog harrumphed from the back. 

I glanced to Sam then back to Dean. His forehead was covered in wrinkles as his bright loving eyes but rested his head on the seat. 

"I don't mind this version of Dean." Sam teased, "He's quiet when I drive!" 

Dean growled and sat up. He turned his head to the window and sniffed the air. We cruised home with Dean sticking his head out the window as Sam played his music on the radio. Sam stopped for gas and left me with Dean in the car. The dog clumsily climbed over the seats getting his limbs stuck in the backseat still kicking to get up and over. I snickered and reached back lifting him up and helping him over.

“So are you like a puppy or an old man dog?” I said looking at Dean. The dog sighed and stared out the front window.

“I mean you are awfully cute. And big. I bet if you were a real dog, you’d be a cuddler too.” I smiled and leaned in. Dean turned to me with a glare before I kissed his snout, “That’s a good boy!” 

Strangers passed by the car and Dean growled low in his throat as he bared teeth.

“Is that over the car or me?” I asked scratching his head and watching him as he dropped his head and leaned into me. His face loosened and his eyes closed as his back foot began thumping the seat. 

Sam came back and opened the door. 

“Backseat.” Sam commanded firmly but Dean didn’t budge, “Now!” 

Dean stayed put and stared up at Sam.

“Now.” Sam snapped his fingers then grabbed the back of the dog's neck, “We need to get you a damn collar.” 

He pulled the dog out of the car and into the backseat, slamming the door behind him. 

“Damn dog.” Sam cussed as he started the engine up and took off. 

“I thought you liked dogs?” I smirked.

“Not a dog that is housing my brother inside it.” Sam snorted, “One more stop then we’ll go home.”

Sam stopped at a pet store and came out with two shopping bags and a huge dog food bag. He tossed everything in the trunk and officially headed to the bunker.

 

As we arrived home, Dean jumped out and strutted through the bunker with his tail lazily wagging through the air. I followed the giant dog through the bunker as head headed towards his room. 

"Nope, we are going to fix you." I said tapping the hind of the dog. He turned his head and stared at me, "Sammy said he's got a collar for you so you aren't naked anymore."

Dean growled low in his throat as his tail drooped. 

"Come on, Dean."

The dog took off running and cut around the corner. I could hear his nails clicking on the concrete as I was left in the dust. I ran after him, cutting through the library and into the kitchen then straight into the next hallway.

"Dean!" I shouted as I looked at the row of doors.

I pushed each door open and moved after finding the rooms empty. I slipped into the stairwell and headed down. I knew the dungeon was down here amongst the stacks of books and rows of file boxes. 

I walked through the rows and scanned everything. I came to the last stack and heard rustling then a quiet whimper. I peered behind the metal shelving, moving boxes to the side to find Dean. Big tan and furry Dean trying to hide in the stacks.

"Hey buddy. Why are we hiding?"

The dog whimpered and ducked his head. I dropped to the floor and scooted as close to him as I could. I scratched behind his ear and smiled softly. He lowered his body to the floor resting his chin on my calf. I petted his head and traced the wrinkles. 

"We'll fix this, I promise Dean." I said softly stroking his fur. "You've gotta believe me. I want my boyfriend back."

Dean scooted closer to me, rising to a seated position the crawling into my lap. His big body over taking me and forcing an 'oomph' out of me.

"Why don't we go upstairs. I'll make you something to eat then we can get some shut eye, sound good?"

We spent days combing through any lore book we could find. Nothing gave us an answer, I was losing hope and faith that we ever would get Dean back in his body. Sam pushed for me to keep at it and an answer would come. 

Dean, on the other hand, had gotten used to being a dog. He’d been given a bath which he protested by jumping out of the tub and shaking all over everything, including me. I gave him a flea treatment which made him sneeze and grumble at me. He followed me around like I was the one who hung the moon. He'd curl up in my bed next to me and lick my face in the morning to wake me up. We snuggled for a while before getting up and going for a long walk which left Dean panting and tired. 

Dean was vocal making yips and howls when he liked something and grumbling like Chewbacca when he disagreed. He loved crawling in my lap and snuggling close to me, crushing me with his massive weight. But no matter what, he was the cutest damn dog.

“So, I spoke with a hoodoo woman in Macon.” Sam said coming into our bedroom, “She thinks that she can fix Dean.”

“Awesome!” I said scratching Dean’s ear before lifting his chin and staring at him, “You hear that little man… you’ll be a real boy soon!” 

Dean growled but wagged his tail. He made a loud grumble and howled before licking his lips and dropping his head back into my lap. 

“I think that’s a yes.” I smiled up at Sam.

“Get him and you packed… Dean’s gonna need some clothing for when he’s uh, human.” Sam reminded me as he stepped out of the room and disappeared.

“Clothes huh?” I said looking down at his tan face. I crawled out of our bed and moved for the closet, “What to make you wear… hmmm.” 

I tapped a finger to my lip and stepped into the closet. I rummaged around and pulled out a dark blue dress.

“This?” I asked smiling. Dean growled and dropped his head to the bed.

“Maybe this?” I asked pulling out a brown and tan plaid shirt, “With a black undershirt and some jeans.”

Dean yipped and smacked his tail on the bed. His forehead was full of wrinkles as he watched me. I moved to the dresser and rummaged for underwear to match. My fingers grazed the soft satin material of my own undies then smirked.

“These for undies?” I asked as I pulled out a deep blue satin thong.

Dean yipped then glared at me. 

“Oh maybe I should be the one to wear these…” I bit my lip and shook my head as I pulled out a set of black boxer briefs and socks. 

“I’m gonna miss you being so obedient.” I smiled as I stuffed our things into a bag as Dean huffed his reply. 

The drive was long. Dean stayed in the back and rode with his head out the car window. 

It was all smooth until we hit Ozark, Illinois. Dean began to grow anxious by whining and nudging the back of Sam’s head. His tail thumped against the seat as he panted over my shoulder. I reached up and scratched his neck. Dean licked my face then whined.

“I think someone needs to stretch his legs.” I said smiling at Sam.

“That’s nice.” Sam said passing through the city lights.

“Dean will kill you if the dog version of him has an accident on the back seat.” I looked over at Sam as he chewed his lip. He nodded as he sighed then frowned hard. He wheeled the car into a parking lot with a grassy patch. I clipped the leash to Dean’s collar and helped him over the seat. The dog practically dragged me through the grass. He looked back at me and grumbled for me to look away. 

Sam stood at the edge of the grass and huffed air into steam. Dean yanked me across the grass towards Sam. He pulled hard and ripped the leash from my hand.  
“Dean!” I shouted as I watched the massive dog slam into Sam and send him crashing to the grass. Sam groaned as the dog pinned him down and licked a slimy stripe across his face.

“Aw he loves you!” I said jogging to meet them.

“Mangy mutt… you better run.” Sam laughed and shoved the dog off him. Dean took off running and Sma chased after him. I watched the boys play in the grass. Sam picking up a stick and Dean wagging his tail excitedly then chasing after the stick. The spent over an hour playing and laughing until the slowly moved back towards me.

“All ready to go?” I asked scratching the top of Dean’s head and feeling him push his head into my palm.

Sam crawled into the passenger seat with me behind the wheel. Dean curled into the back seat and slept soundly.I drove through the night listening to the radio and drumming on the steering wheel. I kept pace with a convoy of semi trucks and lost them somewhere around Chattanooga.

The car rolled into Macon as the sun came up, I yawned and stretched a little. I pushed Sam’s shoulder and made him jump. He snorted and wiped his mouth before looking over at me. 

“We’re in Macon.” I said before yawning.

“Oh! Wow.” Sam said blinking then looking back at Dean.

“Where do I go now?” I asked with a soft smile. 

“You need some coffee... and I think bird brain may need to pee and eat something.” Sam stretched then leaned over the seat. He pushed Dean a little which made the dog growl. 

“Turn on Chambers from Eisenhower.” Sam said wiping his eyes, “Should be a little food mart on the corner… we can get stuff there.” 

We pulled up to a dilapidated home. The windows were boarded up and the roof wore a blue tarp that fluttered in the wind. I glanced at Sam who was leaning over the wheel looking up at the place. I had the duffle over my shoulder and gripped the strap tight.

“Looks cozy.” I said trying to sound optimistic. 

“If it works, I don’t care if she lives in a damn shoe.” Sam said looking back at Dean who was panting. I grabbed the leash and pulled him out of the car. Dean nervously whimpered behind me as I followed Sam to the door. He knocked anxiously and glanced around the area.

A small woman with wild hair and big clouded over eyes stared at us.

“Sam Winchester.” the woman said reaching out and touching his arm.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam said as he cleared his throat.

“This must be Dean.” She said crouching down and touching him in the head. She cringed a little, “Foul mouth on this one here.”

I laughed and stifled the sound. She rose and stared me down.

“And the star.” She said caressing my face with cool soft hands, “Bright and shining star.”

Dean growled and side stepped a little before whining nervously.

“Please come in… we must work before the sun hits it’s apex.” She said pushing me into the door with Dean in tow.

The house was cluttered and smelled faintly of old newspapers and blood. I stayed close to Sam as we entered the kitchen. Sam ducked to get into the next room without smacking his head. I glanced around to see bones hanging on the wall along with assorted bottles of liquid all varying in color and general ick. 

The table was sitting in the middle with an altar cloth and a shit load of candles. There was a bowl and other herbs. 

“Please, sit down.” She said waving her hand over the table and giving us a smile, “Please hold on to Dean…” 

I sat close to Sam and watched as she lit the candles then took a seat. 

“This will be rough and it might cause Dean some pain.” She said with a fluid grace in her words. She looked up then picked up a jar containing leaves. I watched as she crumbles the leaves into a bowl then pour a yellow liquid, “I need your blood, Sam. Both of you will need to touch the table as well, to concentrate the psychic energy.”

Sam sliced his palm and poured a pool of blood into the bowl. The woman smiled at him then pinched off dirt from a labeled jar then dumped it together.

“You and Sam need to hold Dean.” She smiled looking up, “Hold on to his scruff.”

“Mwen mare, bani ak repouse bèt madichonnen sa a. Pote tounen nonm lan, li fè l 'twou. Detwi bèt la andedan ak fè l 'twou.” the woman spoke with a now raspy voice, “Mwen mare, bani ak repouse bèt madichonnen sa a.”

As she repeated the words, Dean began to whimper then cry. His body shook as he tried to pull away. THe woman rocked and swayed with the words. 

“Baby, it’s okay.” I shushed as my fingers massaged his neck. The big dumb dog face looked up at me using big puppydog eyes with a loud whine that turned into a howl. The candles in the table flared higher and crackled as the woman’s back arched and the words became one stream of sound from her mouth. 

The room began to shake and Dean stopped fighting and howling. His body was tight as the hairs on my neck began to rise. I looked at Sam who stared back at me, the fear on his face made my stomach rot. I felt the coffee surge to the left then flop back. I swallowed hard and inhaled the smell of wax and blood.

The words stopped and the woman sat up straight. Her eyes no longer a milky white but a blackened color. She picked up a piece of paper with the words written on it and held it to the flame. It ignited and began to burn back to her fingers, she dropped it in the bowl forcing the ingredients to flash over. 

I let out a gasp and gripped Dean’s fur. The dog’s head looked up and whined. 

The woman gasped as the candles died. Smoke wafted through the air making shapes in the faint light. Her breath was staggered as she looked at Sam then me.

“It’s done.”

“He’s still a dog!” I snapped as I pushed away from the table and hugged Dean. His head pushed into my shoulder. 

“This will work, child. Just give it time.” She replied with a whimsical tone.

“Uh, thank you.” Sam said looking from her to me. He reached down and stroked Dean’s head. The woman rose to her feet, palming a vial in her hand and moved for Dean. She bent forward and dabbed her thumb to the top then smeared something across Dean’s head then down his back. She looked up at me and smiled with milky white eyes shimmering a little brighter. 

It made my whole body feel covered in a film and my blood ran cold.

I picked up the leash and our bag and headed out the door. Dean sat patiently outside the Impala as Sam stepped out of the house. 

The anger in my body was strong enough it could have burned him alive as I glared.

“It was worth a shot.” Sam said defensively before I even had a chance.

“I need some damn sleep before we head home.” I hissed as I opened the back door and let Dean in, “Maybe a fucking shower to wash whatever happened in there off.”

“Well, we aren’t working a case so that means we can stay in a nicer place.” Sam said with a confident smile.

“Whatever.” I said sitting in the passenger side. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared forward as Sam drove. 

The Country Inn and Suites was a really nice place compared to the places we had stayed. 

The beds were clean and the room smelled like vanilla. I dropped the duffle on the floor and picked out Dean’s toiletry bag. Sam sat by with window on the phone answering a call from Darrel about a case he was working. Dean followed me into the bathroom and laid quietly on the floor.

“I’m really sorry babe.” I said as I pulled the curtain closed and stepped under the water, “We will fix you.”

I stepped out smelling like Dean to find the dog staring at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel.

“Pervert.” I laughed before drying off and getting dressed. The dog harrumphed and laid on the ground. I shook my head and opened the door for us to leave, Dean wagging his tail as we ventured for bed.

I crawled into the bed, covering myself with the crimson blanket with Dean hopping up onto the bed and curling close to me. I stroked his fur and took a deep breath in. Sam had left the room and headed for the library at Wesleyan College, hoping to find the answer to our problem there. I slipped down the sheets and yawned as I let sleep over take me.

I had dreams of Dean crying out for help in a black room. He was too far away for me to get to him. I ran and ran until I found the sound but the only thing there was the dog. As I entered the room, the dog began to growl and snap with drool and foam sliding from sagging jowls. I tried to plead with him but all he could say ‘It was your fault.’ 

Something rocked me out of my dreams, I sat up in bed to find arms wrapped around me. Strong warm arms. I scrambled to the side of the bed and stared down at a face that made tears well in my eyes instantly. The heavy weight in my chest lifted and I gasped.

“Dean!” I said practically falling forward and hugging him tight.His body was soft and pliable from sleep.

Dean snorted and inhaled hard. His fingers dug into my skin as he woke up. He pushed me back and stared at my face.

“This is… this is real?” He asked touching my face with astonishment washing over him.

“Oh god, I fucking hope so.” I said sliding into his space and holding him. Dean laughed and hugged me tighter. 

“But wait...that means.” He said pulling away from me as he touched his neck. The collar hung on his neck before he ripped it off. Dean leaned in and kissed me, I had almost forgotten how soft his lips were as they pressed to mine. His hand stroked my face and neck before he pulled back.

“You stink.” I said softly before laughing as he cocked his head to the side. 

“I stink?” He asked looking at me with an offended look.

“Like wet dog.” 

“Gross.” Dean replied wrinkling his nose and frowning.

“Go shower and I will be here.” I said softly as I pulled him back down by his neck carefully to kiss him on the lips. Dean stroked my face then slipped out from the sheets; he was stark naked. His body was just as I remembered, long and lean muscles with freckles and scars running along his skin like a map.

I sat anxiously as the water ran in the bathroom. I drummed the sheets with my fingers. It had been weeks since I had been around my Dean, not the dog version but the real human, who could speak to me and touch me and tell me that everything was going to be okay when I was scared or angry. 

“Oh hell.” I said pulling the sheets back and bolting for the bathroom door. 

I ripped Dean’s clothing off and pulled the curtain back. Dean jumped inside the shower and covered himself with his hands. His eyes were wide as his mouth fell open, hair covered in white suds that was dripping down his neck.

“Babe!” Dean shouted.

I said nothing as I stepped into the shower with him. I wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him. His wet hand pressed into my back as he kissed me. His free hand closed the curtain then slammed me into the shower wall. I let out a little cry as shower nozzle dropped and cracked me in the head. I laughed and rubbed my head as Dean chuckled.

“You okay?” He asked with that stupid grin that made my knees get weak.

“I’ll live.” 

“Did you still want to?” He asked as he chewed his lower lip. 

“Oh hell yes.” I nodded then leaned in for another kiss. My hands slid up his neck then into his wet hair as Dean kissed my neck gently raking my shoulder with his teeth. His hand slid up my side and gripped my breasts, pulling at the nipple.

“I fucking missed you.” Dean moaned into my shoulder before he kissed the skin.

“No more witches.” I moaned out as he bit down a little harder than before.

“Damn right.” Dean hissed as he let my body slid down the wall. I stared up at his face, feeling my heart thumping hard under my skin. My veins pushing blood faster and faster as 

Dean leaned in and kissed me. The water ran over his shoulders and down his chest, casting a light mist on my face. 

Dean reached behind me and turned the water off. I stared up at him and blinked a few times, Dean grabbed my hips and lifted my up from the floor then tossed me over his shoulder. I let out a yip and grabbed his waist.

“This is dangerous!” I yelped out.

“I don’t care.”

Dean carried me through the room and dropped me on the bed. He crawled over me and pinned my wrists down to the bed. Dean kissed my lips then slowly moved his lips down my cheek to my neck then my chest before stopping. He glanced up at me then smirked.

“You need to breathe.” He reminded me before flashing a smile and kissing down my ribs. I inhaled and pushed the air out as he worked down towards my belly button. His knees pushed my legs apart as he dove in between them. 

He worked fast, lapping carefully at my clit before slowly pushing a finger inside of me then two. He worked his fingers inside me faster as he sucked on my clit. I grabbed at the sheets as my hips rolled into him. I could feel heat splashing up my sides as he curled his fingers which forced my legs to close around his head. 

Dean pulled his mouth from me and smirked with wet lips.My head rocked up and stared at his face. I wanted to punch him or kiss him, I couldn’t tell.

“You’re not gonna come that fast, are you baby?” Dean teased as he pushed a third finger inside of me. 

“Dean… oh god.” I muttered out as my head fell against the bed, “Please!” 

“No, no, no… I’m not gonna have you come just yet.” Dean smirked as he pulled his fingers from between my legs. He sucked in his fingers quickly as he crawled up the bed. his thighs pushed my legs further apart. His hands slipped under the arch of my spine and cupped my ass as he lifted me from the sheets.

“Ready baby?” Dean growled as I nodded fast. Dean pushed his cock between my lips, teasing me and making a deep moan push from my lungs. Dean pulled back then slowly eased himself inside of me. 

I clenched around him and pulled myself from the bed. My hands gripped his back and held on as he began to thrust. Thrusting shallow at first then going deeper each time. I let out a small cry before a moan came through. Dean leaned in and kissed me gently. He dropped to his elbow and gripped my neck. He let out a moan as he pushed all the way inside of me, burying his cock as I grinded against him. 

My legs hooked around his thighs and held on as he pulled back and plunged himself forward as he found his rhythm. The hot wave burned through me and left behind a massive weight inside of me. Each time he pushed inside of me, the weight pushed down on my ribs and stomach. I cried out and pushed back against him. I grinded against Dean making him moan out as he rocked his head back slightly.

“Baby!” I cried out as Dean’s head dropped and rested against my chest, “Please!”

“Fuck.” Dean muttered as he lifted his head. His face was slack as his eyes met mine, he grinned and moaned out. Dean crumbled on top of me, still thrusting into me.

I needed more but I knew he couldn’t hold out. My hand snaked between us, using my fingers to rub fast circles against my clit. It was what I needed, it pushed my body in to hyper drive. I felt the weight dissipate as Dean groaned out. His hips pumping into me as they lost their pattern. I clenched harder and felt it break away. 

All the tension under my skin melted my muscles into mush as I panted hard. Dean rested on top of me as his hips stilled. His forehead pressed into my collarbone as my legs rested against the mattress. Dean exhaled as he lifted off me, his lips pressed against mine then fell to the side of me. 

I let out an appreciative sigh as I ran a hand over my belly. Dean snaked an arm under my back then pulled me into him. I rolled towards him and let my body curl around him. My hand rested on the anti-possession tattoo as I stared up at his face.

“Glad to have you back.”

“Me too… I was about ready to hump your damn leg.” Dean chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

“Glad you didn’t.” I replied stroking the tattoo then looking up, “What was it like?”

Dean laid quietly for a moment. 

“Itchy.” He replied, “I was always hungry and god you smelled fucking amazing.”

“So… nothing different?” I teased. He grabbed my side and tickled me. I squirmed and squealed.

“You little shit.” Dean laughed as I tried to crawl away from him but couldn’t.

“Surprised you didn’t wanna do it doggy style.” I laughed out as he pulled me on top of him.

“The day's still young.” Dean growled before flipping me over and hovered over me. He stared down at me then smiled. I leaned up and kissed him, I stroked his face then smiled.

“Thank you for not giving up on me… you and Sammy.” He said softly.

“How could I give up? I had a 130 pound dog following me around.” I teased.

“Seriously.”

“You’re welcome. I kinda love human Dean a little more than doggy Dean.” I smiled then kissed him. Dean rested on the bed beside me, I crowded his space and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard him yawn and felt his legs stretch before he stroked my back. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get me to sleep. The slow figure eight he traced along my skin made my eyes feel heavy and my limbs feel heavier. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep in his arms.

In my sleep I heard the keycard clicking in the door but I couldn’t pull myself from sleep in time. As the door swung open, the room filled with the swishing sounds of plastic bags. 

The lights flipped on as I sat up. I covered my breast and shielded the light from my eyes.

“Damnit! Oh god!” Sam shouted as he lifted a red and white Petco bag up and covered his face, “Gross!” 

Dean shot up beside me as he stared forward at his brother who was cringing and trying to back away. 

“I spent like eighty bucks on you Dean!” Sam hissed as he slammed the door shut.

“Hey ya Sammy!” Dean called out before busting out a deep belly laugh.


End file.
